


[金國]Out of the Window

by Yilin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, History mentioned, M/M, My English is too poor to translate it, Nonsense, Paronomasia, very short
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-03 23:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17293073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yilin/pseuds/Yilin
Summary: 他將桌上的花瓣掃到手心，之後將手伸出窗外，不料又是一陣風，將那些他所想拋棄的悉數奉還。他也想哭、他也想喊，但在這個人面前，一切全都化作最為艱困的行動。





	[金國]Out of the Window

他將桌上的花瓣掃到手心，之後將手伸出窗外，不料又是一陣風，將那些他所想拋棄的悉數奉還。

\---They thrown their companion out of the window.---

「吶，國見，『布拉格拋窗』到底是在哪一年啊。」金田一撐著頭，細碎地問道。  
「有兩次啊，連我上課在打瞌睡的人都知道了，自己Google吧。」國見懶懶地回答。  
「辣韭，這個我也知道喔。」影山在一旁，像是要炫耀什麼一般。  
「囉嗦！」有些憋屈地念了聲，金田一只好自己掏出手機上網查詢。

(拋窗：他們將壓迫自己信仰的同胞拋出自己的地盤。)

球落下的地方，一個人也沒有。  
他們無聲而殘忍地表達最終的抗議，將國王硬生生自王座拽下。  
少了「技術精良」的二傳，他們理所當然般沒有得到優勝，就這樣給國中三年畫下不像樣的句點。

看著空白的進路調查表，他在發一會兒愣後伸出了手，折出一只歪七扭八的紙飛機。  
將窗戶開了個縫，手腕輕輕施力，便讓它乘風而去。  
這樣飄搖能夠到達何處？他沒有去思索答案，因為肯定很快就會栽入泥淖了吧。  
許久後移回視線，卻看見了另一張新的進路調查表。  
「金田一？」看向方才還不在身邊的人，國見發出疑惑的詢問。  
「啊，我想說你這次肯定又會弄丟，所以就幫你拿了新的。你該不會忘記今天要交了吧。」  
「我忘了。」

他明明記得很清楚，才會將那個不確定的未來拋到遠方。  
趁著對方對自己的任性的放縱，他揭開了金田一的調查表一角，毫不意外地看見了「青葉城西」的字眼。  
如果這次可以把圓畫得完整，何妨一試？  
於是他輕輕嘆了口氣，在新的表格上歪歪斜斜地寫下了未來的方向。

(青葉：青春之時萌芽尚嫌生澀。)

哨聲響起，最終他們仍然無法與兩年未見的前輩們進入全國。  
看著影山在對面球場的歡呼，聽著金田一在流著淚的抽噎，國見開口撂下道別的話語，伸手推著對方離去。  
他也想哭、他也想喊，但在這個人面前，一切全都化作最為艱困的行動。  
趁勢小力地抓住對方的運動外套，他低下了頭，將所有多餘的話語埋回胸口。

\---He's throwing his mind out of the window.---


End file.
